The Promise that He Couldn't Keep
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Some promises are meant to be kept. Others are doomed to be broken. Ren was soon to discover that there is a promise he made to Kyoko that he can't keep.


**The Promise He Couldn't Keep**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SkipBeat nor do I own any of the characters.

Some promises are meant to be kept. Others are doomed to be broken. Ren was soon to discover that there is a promise to Kyoko that he can't keep.

**The promises**

"…I will always love you, I will always cherish you, I will give my life to protect you, and I will never give my love to another." Ren finished his hand-written vows despite the lump in his throat that had formed as he looked into Kyoko's gleaming golden eyes. For three years he had dreamed of having that look directed toward him. Now, finally, after all of the twists and turns in this impossible courtship, he had won Kyoko's heart and her hand.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a glitch, though there were the usual comical moments that happened whenever Kyoko was involved. The young couple had gone through the entire ceremony absorbed in each other, as if they were the only ones there; despite the fact that there were over 1,500 in attendance, another 3,000 fans outside, and tens of thousands watching on television. All of Japan knew the two young talents, which wasn't surprising considering all that had happened. In the past three years Kyoko's star had risen to the point where her popularity rivaled his. Ren had won Best Actor in both Japan and the United States in the same year for his films. Fuwa Sho had publicly apologized to Kyoko in front of a sellout crowd during one of his concerts… And Ren had revealed his true name and identity. It seemed as if one or the other of the pair was in the news every day.

And then Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko had astounded the world with the announcement of their engagement. Miraculously, they had been dating for almost a year without the media ever catching on. What made the silence even more amazing was that Japan's entertainment community had been watching the start-and-stop courtship with varying degrees of amusement since Ren had first met the strange girl with the golden eyes.

Takarada Lory had insisted on funding the reception, which was held in the largest space in the Tokyo Convention Center. At one point, while Julie lovingly hugged her wonderful new daughter-in-law, Kuu pulled his son aside. "Kuon, I'm proud of you for sticking it out for so long. I always believed that you would win her heart in the end."

"Thanks Dad. The truth is that you shouldn't be proud of me for that… from the moment I found out that she was the Kyoko from my childhood, there's never been a possibility that I could love someone else."

Kuu smiled knowingly, "You said that in your speech as well. What was your vow? Oh yes, 'I will never give my love to another.'" Kuu clasped his hands behind his back and gave Ren a challenging look, "I'm willing to bet you that you will break that vow, and probably within the next two years."

Ren's face began to turn red with anger. How could anyone, much less his own father, believe that he could break his vow to Kyoko? And how could he say such a thing on Ren and Kyoko's wedding day with a smile on his face? Yet there was something in the look of challenge in his father's eyes that made him think that his father has a reason. _Maybe he's using this as a challenge to make sure that I never stray… though how he could think, even for a second… Then again, he's probably just worried about Kyoko. Sometimes I think that my parents love her even more than they love me… _"Fine, Dad, I'll take your bet. One-hundred dollars says that I will never give my love to another woman."

Kuu grinned, "Nope. That's not the bet. In your vows you said 'another.' You didn't specify male or female."

Ren looked at his father incredulously, "Dad, surely you're not suggesting… I don't have those leanings, Dad, I never have."

Kuu examined his fingernails carelessly, "Then I assume that you won't have any problem with my bet. One-hundred dollars says that you will give your love to 'another' within the next five years."

Ren, irritated and exhausted from this conversation, straightened his suit-jacket, shook hands on the bet, and then said, "If you'll excuse me, _Father;_ I'm going to go and reclaim the love of my life."

Ren's resolve was challenged for the first time less than two years later. He met her in the hospital and he was instantly smitten. What was worse, he met her when poor Kyoko was laying in a hospital bed, just twenty feet down the hall. Until the moment he met this girl, only Kyoko had ever had the power to totally captivate him, but _she_ had him right away. It wasn't surprising, really, considering how many other hospital workers, and even patients, had fallen in love with her after only seeing her once. She was, without a doubt, the only woman, besides Ren's own mother, who was as beautiful as his wife.

At that moment Ren knew that he was lost. He was in love again, and no power on earth could make him return to his original promise. He sensed another standing next to him and he looked over to meet his father's amused eyes. Before Kuu could speak, Ren smiled and said, "I guess that I owe you one-hundred dollars, Dad. I can't keep my promise after all."

Kuu crossed his arms, lifting one hand up to rub his chin, "Care to extend the bet? I am willing to bet two-hundred dollars that you'll fall in love with a male at some time in the future."

Ren shook his head and gave his father a rueful grin, "Not a chance, Dad. I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to let you fool me twice."

Kuu gave his son a mock scowl before saying, "Fine then, be a coward. Now, when do I get my turn?"

Ren looked down at the tiny creature nestled in his arms. Tiny Sumiko looked back at him with her intelligent, wondering golden eyes. One of her tiny hands had a firm grasp on Ren's finger, and she seemed to look right into his soul. "Not just yet, Dad. Give me a little more time with my daughter before I hand her over to another man."

_**Two weeks later…**_

Kyoko was still tiring easily, so she was grateful when Julie made her sit in the front room of the large house as she prepared the tea. Kyoko took advantage of the moment to look over at the other couch, where Ren's overly-long body was stretched out. He was sleeping peacefully, a smile on his face and a little bundle nestled safely in the crook of his arms. The sight made Kyoko's heart swell with pleasure and tears of joy were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It is a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Julie said as she carefully set the tea-service on the small table.

"Do you think I should feel jealous?" Kyoko asked with amusement, "It seems like my daughter has stolen my husband's heart."

Julie smiled as she filled a cup and handed it to Kyoko, "True love only grows stronger when children are added to the mix. Sumiko is the ultimate proof of your love for each other. It's just a shame that someday she'll break his heart."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow as she looked at her still-beautiful mother-in-law over her cup, "Why would she do that?"

"Because, my dear daughter, girls grow up and fall in love. Someday that tiny little creature will drag some good-looking man home to meet her parents. Your poor husband will be heartbroken."

Kyoko looked at the scene on the other couch once again and shook her head sadly. "I see what you mean. At least Otou-san only had a son to worry about."

Julie put her cup down and sat back to regard Kyoko with tolerant amusement, "Wrong again… he had you, dear. Even though Kuon was his own son, he wasn't too happy about giving you away. You are, and will always be Kuu's daughter first and foremost in his mind. Believe me, Kyoko, you broke his heart."

The person in-question walked in through the front door with arms full of groceries. When everything was safely deposited in the kitchen, he walked into the front room and gave both ladies a kiss on the cheek. Then he sat down next to Kyoko and scowled at the scene on the other couch. "Kyoko, can you _please_ make him share? After all, she _is_ my grandchild."

The two ladies looked at each other and fell into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Author's note: I dedicate this one-shot to Jhiz. We had a private discussion about Ren, Kyoko, and children which inspired me to jot down this little fic. Please enjoy.


End file.
